This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to light sensor structures for electronic devices.
Electronic devices are often provided with light sensors. For example, an electronic device may be provided with an ambient light sensor. An electronic device may use its ambient light sensor to make adjustments to the brightness of a display in real time. If, for example, an electronic device is operated in a bright environment, the brightness of a display in the device may be maximized to allow a user to easily view content on the display. If the electronic device is operated in a dim environment, the brightness level for the display may be set to a lower level to avoid overwhelming the user with an overly bright display.
Proper display brightness adjustments rely on accurate ambient light measurements with the ambient light sensor. In a typical light measurement scenario, an electronic device may take an ambient light reading with an ambient light sensor when the device is powered up. If a user happens to be holding the device so that the ambient light sensor is pointed at a bright light source during the power up process, there is a potential for the ambient light sensor to detect an erroneously large amount of ambient light. This can cause the electronic device to set the brightness level of the display at an undesirably high level. Conventional light sensors may also be challenging to fabricate with desired tolerances, particularly in high volume manufacturing scenarios.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved arrangements for light sensors in electronic devices.